Une folle chez les pirates, mode d'emploi
by Mimi Baby Love
Summary: Le monde de One piece doit faire face aux ravages causés par les pirates et par la Marine qui agit pour le gouvernement mondial. Cependant, sa plus grande menace est une jeune fille de 21 ans et un Hobbit fraichement débarqués de notre monde. Est-ce que les habitants du monde de One piece survivront à leur passage? M pour le langage et que je suis prudente, on sait jamais...
1. Précisions

**Une folle chez les pirates, mode d'emploi**

**A lire !**

**Ceci va vous aider a comprendre cette fic.**

En fait, il se trouve que cette fic est la suite de 2 autres fics que j'ai en tète XD. Si je l'écris en première, c'est parce que l'idée de scénario vient de KiwiDeL'Espace. Enfin, pour être plus clair, il fallait intégrer a One piece un personnage possédant un fruit du démon inutile. Et mon personnage est censée posséder son fruit depuis la fic précédente XD. De plus, certaine chose seront totalement incompréhensible si je ne vous pose pas les bases des 2 premières fics. Donc voilà un petit résumé, ainsi qu'un rapide descriptifs des personnages (après les résumés).

Fic 1 basée sur la série Doctor Who :

Héroïne est une jeune fille de notre monde avec une conscience très autonome et développée du nom de Frodon. Un jour, le Docteur dixième du nom (celui donc joué par David Tennant) débarque dans son jardin. S'en suit une aventure incroyable et elle finit par partir avec le Docteur en voyage a bord du TARDIS.

Fic 2 basée sur le Hobbit (film 1, 2 et bientôt 3) :

Héroïne vit a bord du TARDIS avec le Docteur depuis quelques mois. Cependant quelque chose l'intrigue : a quoi peut bien servir le gros bouton rouge sur la console ? Un jour le Docteur la surprend alors qu'elle allait appuyer dessus et l'arrête avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Il lui explique alors que c'est dangereux et... N'écoutant strictement rien de ce qu'il racontait et envoyant balader sa conscience, elle appuie dessus. La voilà transportée dans un autre monde, et à sa grande surprise Frodon n'est plus dans sa tête, mais à son propre corps ! Et, horreur, Héroïne est devenue une Hobbit. Finissant par comprendre où ils ont atterris (c'est Frodon qui le comprend en fait), il recherche la maison de Frodon et découvre qu'ils ont atterris a l'époque de la quête de Bilbo. Aussi, n'écoutant que son courage (et sa folie surtout) Héroïne les traine tout les deux dans la quête d'Erebor. A la fin (quand Erebor est reconquit et les méchants vaincus), le Docteur réussit a les retrouver et les récupèrent dans son vaisseau avant de repartir dans d'autres aventures. À noter, qu'Héroïne a réussi à repartir avec Smaug (bien vivant) qui s'est transforme en lézard pour plus de discrétion.

Bien les résumes c'est fait, maintenant les persos :

Héroïne (alias Miliana ou Mili) :

Héroïne est une jeune femme de 20 ans (dans la première fic), et 21 ans (dans celle-ci). Oui, Héroïne est son vrai prénom, son père a trouve très drôle de l'appeler comme ça lorsqu'il est allé la déclarer a la mairie complètement bourre. Suite a une révélation (de la part de Frodon), Héroïne décida de se faire appeler Miliana parce qu'elle trouvait ca jolie

Mili a un joli visage aux traits doux et fin et un petit nez droit et fin. Ses grand yeux chocolat changeant (en fonction de la lumiere) illumine son visage ainsi que le sourire qui etire presque en permanence ses levres douces et pulpeuses. Ses beaux cheveux chatains clairs a reflets blonds sont doux comme de la soie et sont coupes en carre plongeant. Sa peau est hale naturellement et douce comme du velours. Elle a une jolie taille fine (elle fait du 38) de grande jambes galbees, et une poitrine genereuse (pas a la Nami mais du 90C on va dire). Donc, en gros elle est ultra sexy, ajoute a ca une voix douce comme un nuage et le fait qu'elle chante tres bien, et vous comprenez que tout les hommes qui la voit tombent sous son charme.

**Attention, attention ! **Je vous vois venir ! Miliana n'a strictement rien d'une Mary-Sue je vous rassure. Certes elle a un physique de rêve, mais c'est tout ce qui l'a rapproche d'une Mary-Sue (fallait bien que la nature compense ce surplus de beauté).

Donc, déjà, Mili n'a pas un passe tragique. Absolument pas, ses parents l'ont toujours aime, elle a vécu avec eux jusqu'à ses 18 ans avant de partir travailler (on se demande toujours comment elle a réussi a trouver un boulot) et après elle s'est acheté une maison (la question d'ou provient l'argent reste un mystère). Un petite maison, hein, sur 2 étages, cuisine et salon en bas, toilettes, salle de bains, bureau et chambres a l'étage (2 chambres : la sienne, la plus grande, et celle pour les amis). Et bien sur un petit jardin (100m2).

Ensuite, Mili n'a rien de la fille parfaite, au contraire même. Son physique cache une vraie folle, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Elle n'a strictement aucun sens de l'orientation (lâchez-la en plein Paris avec un plan DE PARIS, vous la retrouverez en Chine), elle n'a aucun sens du danger (exemple : « Oh, Frodon regarde le mignon petit chien a 3 têtes de 5 mètres de haut ! Petit, petit ! Viens faire câlin ! »), elle n'a aucun sens des responsabilités (même si vous l'avez vu faire, elle réussira à vous convaincre que c'est pas elle, elle était pas la), elle a l'esprit complètement tordu (exemple : « Dis Frodon, tu préfère Sam ou Smeagol ? Et tu es du genre passif non ? »), elle est violente (elle est incapable de manier une arme quelqu'elle soit sans risquer de se tuer (ceci est du a son fruit), sauf quand il s'agit de tuer Frodon), et d'autres, la liste est trop longue. Bien sur, son cote tordue la pousse a devenir une slashiste/yaoiste convaincue, et donc elle essaye de caser tout les mecs qu'elle croisent entre eux (elle ne desespere pas, Ten et le Capitaine Jack finiront ensemble ! LE SLASH VAINCRA!)

Vous comprenez bien, que certes les hommes sont attires par elle quand ils la voient, mais ils partent en courant des qu'ils commencent a la connaitre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'inconscience, la première chose qu'elle a trouve à faire en montant dans le TARDIS (avant d'appuyer sur le gros bouton rouge), c'est de manger un fruit à l'aspect louche qui passait dans le coin (pardonnez la, elle avait faim, ça faisait 5 minutes qu'elle avait rien mange). Fruit qui vous vous en doutez, était un fruit du démon, le Nabe Nabe no Mi, qui lui permet de sortir des poêles d'on ne sait où en quelques situations que ce soient et qui l'empêche de manier toutes les armes possibles et existantes (sauf la poêle ou les talons qui sont considérer comme des armes mortelles après avoir eu le malheur de croiser le chemin d'une Miliana énervée). Elle apprit à contrôler (c'est un bien grand mot pour dire qu'elle n'a plus une poêle dans la main à chaque fois qu'elle fait un geste) son pouvoir au cours de la quête pour Erebor où elle développa une grande force physique (à force d'assommer des nains suicidaires et des orcs pervers... ou l'inverse je sais plus), ce qui lui permet d'envoyer quelqu'un s'encastrer dans un mur 100 mètre plus loin.

D'ailleurs, je me rend compte que j'ai oublié un truc, notre chère Mili est, comme dit précédemment, complètement folle (même si elle ne l'avouera jamais). De ce fait, un jour où sa conscience essayait de la convaincre que l'arbre a qui elle parlait depuis 10 minutes ne lui répondrait jamais, Mili eu une illumination (ça lui arrive de temps en temps, mais après elle fait une connerie encore plus grosse que d'habitude, histoire de compenser) et comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa tête et décida de baptiser la petite voix qu'elle entendait Frodon, parce qu'elle avait vu le Seigneur des Anneaux 20 minutes plus tôt (d'ou la discussion avec l'arbre qu'elle prenait pour un Ent). Frodon devient vite une âme à part entière (en même temps quand tu es dans la tête de Mili c'est soit tu es annihilé par sa folie, soit tu t'émancipes) et c'est pour cela que lors du voyage en Terre du Milieu, il put obtenir son propre corps.

Frodon :

À la base, Frodon vivait dans la tète de Mili et était sa conscience. Quand Mili appuya sur le gros bouton et qu'elle fut téléportée en Terre du Milieu, il obtenu son propre corps (allez savoir pourquoi, on penche pour le bon vouloir de l'auteuse). Bien entendu, sa première réaction fut d'essayé de se faire la malle, et bien sur, Mili fit preuve d'une grande vivacité et le chopa pour l'en empêcher. Résultat, il est coincé avec elle pour toujours.

Frodon est bien plus responsable que Mili, c'est presque toujours lui qui essaye de la ramener sur le droit chemin, ce qui finit toujours en dispute et par une course-poursuite ou Frodon tente de sauver sa peau. Il est devenu très fort pour éviter les objets que lui balance Mili dans le but de le tuer/estropier/et autres. De plus, ayant été la conscience d'Héroïne, il garde un lien mentale avec elle (à son grand malheur), ce qui lui permet d'entre ses pensées (et réciproquement) et de communiquer mentalement avec elle (quand ils le veulent, c'est a dire quasiment jamais). Cependant, avoir été la conscience de Mili (il l'est toujours d'ailleurs) la légèrement corrompu. Certes il passe sont temps a s'engueuler avec elle, mais ils font une trêve des qu'il s'agit de trouver le plan parfait pour caser 2 mecs ensembles (enfin, s'il n'est pas l'un des mecs).

Concernant son apparence physique, eh bien, il vous suffit de penser à Frodon dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Si vous n'avez jamais vu SdA (bande d'incultes!), tapez Frodon dans votre barre de recherche Google (car Google est ton ami) et regardez les images.

Bien sur, Frodon possède toujours son anneau (qui le rend invisible quand il le met et le rend un peu possessif... Frodon : « Mon précieux ! *q* ») et Dard, sa magnifique épée (qui est un coupe papier pour vous) qui brille dans le noir (techniquement c'est quand un orc approche, mais après un petit coup de tournevis sonique dessus, c'est en cas de danger).

Le Docteur :

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série Doctor Who (honte à vous!), le Docteur, qui en est le personnage principal (surprenant n'est ce pas), est un extraterrestre venant de la planète Gallifrey (qui a, à un moment donné, disparu parce qu'il l'avait « détruite » et qui est juste perdue après l'épisode des 50 ans). Les Gallifreyans sont aussi appelés Seigneurs du Temps. Ils sont dotés d'une grande intelligence et (techniquement) d'une grande sagesse, leur technologie est très développée. Ils ont invente les TARDIS (pour Time And Relative Dimension In Space ou Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle InterSpatiale, je préfère la version anglaise), des machines permettant de voyager dans le temps et l'espace, qui sont en fait aussi vivantes que vous et moi (oui, le TARDIS est un être à part entière, celui du Docteur est femme donc soyez poli et dites elle). De plus, le TARDIS est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur, par exemple : l'apparence du TARDIS du Docteur est une cabine téléphonique bleue de la police des années 60, cependant l'intérieur est infini. En pratique, le TARDIS possède un système de camouflage lui permettant de prendre l'apparence d'un objet quelconque de l'endroit ou il a atterri pour passer inaperçu. Je dis « en principe » car le système de camouflage du TARDIS du Docteur est cassé, il reste bloqué sur la cabine de police. Le Docteur possède également un tournevis sonique. C'est un petit appareil magique qui a de nombreuses fonctionnalités :

- ouvrir tout les verrous (sauf les basiques, c'est à dire ceux avec une clef) et donc ouvrir ou fermer des portes

- réparer des objets (comme un manipulateur de Vortex)

- désactiver des armes et des machines

- scanner et analyser différentes substances et les bruler ou les couper

- détecter et recevoir des signaux

- intercepter les téléportations

- amplifier le son (pour par exemple mettre un adversaire dans l'incapacité) ou servir de micro, amplifier un appareil radiographique

- faire lampe de torche

- teindre des verres de lunettes normales pour en faire des lunettes de soleil

- désactiver le TARDIS a distance

- CE N'EST PAS UNE ARME ! (même s'il vous menace avec)

Pour savoir à quoi ressemble le Docteur, tapez Doctor Who Tennant dans votre barre de recherche et vous saurez. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, oui, le Docteur dixième du nom n'a que 2 tenues : un costard marron, avec des converses rouge, et un costard bleu, toujours avec des converses rouges, ainsi que son manteau. Le Doc (ou Ten ou Tenth) a un caractère plutôt enjoué (genre grand gamin en fait), sauf quand il s'agit de sauver le monde/univers/planète/ou autre, surtout depuis que Rose a disparu et qu'il a perdu Donna. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il ne tombe malencontreusement sur une folle et qu'il se retrouve a voyager avec elle puisque le TARDIS c'est prise d'affection pour elle.

Le TARDIS :

Comme dit précédemment, le TARDIS est la machine permettent au Docteur et à ses compagnons de voyager dans le temps et l'espace. En théorie, il est impossible (et très dangereux) de passer d'un monde a un autre. Vous vous doutez bien que cette règle ne s'applique guere a Mili, puisqu'elle n'a jamais suivi les règles.

Le TARDIS est vivant, elle a donc ses humeurs et des sentiments. Donc, il lui est possible de s'attacher a des gens comme en détester d'autres. D'où le fait qu'elle laisse le Docteur la manipuler (puisque, pour les incultes, le Docteur n'a pas obtenu son permis pour conduire un TARDIS, mais en a volé un parce qu'il voulait explorer l'univers). Elle s'est prise d'affection pour Miliana (la folie ça rapproche) et souhaite la garder a bord. D'où le fait que Mili ne se perde jamais dans le TARDIS puisqu'elle l'emmene toujours la ou elle veut et ne décolle jamais sans elle a son bord (très pratique pour éviter que le Docteur ne l'abandonne sur une planète au hasard), et elle partira toujours à sa recherche (surtout si Mili se retrouve coincée par hasard dans un autre monde).

Le gros bouton rouge :

Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un gros bouton rouge placé en plein milieu de la console de contrôle. En théorie, il ne faut jamais appuyer dessus, mais comme vous le savez, Mili et la théorie ça fait 2, voir 3 ou 1000... Enfin bon, Mili n'a strictement rien à faire de la théorie et a donc appuyé sur ce bouton sans écouter les consignes de sécurité que le Docteur était en train de lui dire...

Ce bouton téléporte la personne qui a appuyé dessus (et toutes personne lui étant lie d'une manière très complexe, comme Mili et Frodon) dans un univers au hasard. Donc les personne téléportées se retrouvent sans TRADIS et Docteur pour les aider dans un monde qui leur est, normalement, inconnue. La première fois qu'Héroïne appuya sur le bouton, elle se retrouva en Terre du Milieu.

Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Si vous voyez autres choses, n'hésitez a me poser la question.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !  
>Me re-voilà avec une nouvelle histoire (comme dit précédemment XD). On dit merci à KiwiDeL'Espace !<br>Les personnages risquent d'être un peu (un tout petit peu) OOC...  
>Bien, je vous laisse profiter et pas faire trop de blabla (j'en ai déjà fait un chapitre, je vais vous épargner pour cette fois)<br>Bisous et bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Malgré tout mes efforts, je n'ai pas encore réussi à vol... acheter les droits. Mais je désespère pas, les personnages seront un jour à moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Une folle chez les pirates, mode d'emploi<strong>

**Prologue : « Pas le bouton rouge! »**

A bord du TARDIS :

Une journée banale commençait. Enfin, une journée banale banale sur le TARDIS consiste a frôler de plus ou moins près la fin d'une planète, du monde et/ou de l'univers. Mais bon, quand on embarque, on sait a quoi s'attendre et c'est a ses risques et périls.

Donc, je disais que c'était le début de la journée, et elle commençait comme toutes les autres :

« - FRODON !  
>- C'EST PAS MOI ! »<p>

/SBAAM/

« - Aieuh ! »

Apres un court silence, une jeune femme arriva dans la salle de contrôle, un grand sourire illuminant son visage et trainant un cadavre derrière elle. …... Un instant, un cadavre ? ….. Ah non, c'est bon, il respire encore. Bien, poursuivons, la jeune femme jeta le corps au pied du Docteur, toujours avec un grand sourire.

Vous l'aurez surement compris, la jeune femme c'est Héroïne (enfin Miliana comme elle aime qu'on l'appel, Mili pour les intimes), et le presque cadavre c'est Frodon.

Mili : « Dites Doc, vous voudriez pas aller sur une planète déserte par hasard ?  
>Doc : (soupir) Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?<br>Mili : (fais l'innocente avec l'auréole et tout le tintouin) Mais rien voyons ! Pourquoi cette question ?  
>Doc : (hausse le sourcil droit) Parce que Frodon ressemble a un futur cadavre et que quand tu souhaites aller sur une planète déserte, en général c'est pour l'y abandonner.<br>Mili : (marmonne dans sa barbe) …. Va falloir que je trouve autre chose...  
>Doc : (air blase) Qu'est ce que je disais... Bon, tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu veux encore sa mort ?<br>Mili : (regarde Frodon avec haine, le dit Frodon étant toujours dans les vapes) Parce que ce... ce... ce nabot aux grands pieds a laisse traine un râteau au milieu du couloir et que je me le suis pris !  
>Doc : (surpris) Un râteau ? …. (réfléchis) ….. (illumination) Attends! Mais c'est... (se fait couper)<br>Frodon : (émergeant de son coma) Je te dis que c'est pas moi ! (se relève)  
>Mili : (trucide Frodon du regard) Il n'y a que toi, le Doc et moi ici ! …... Et le TARDIS, mais elle c'est un ange. (souris a la console) ….. (re-trucide Frodon du regard) Il n'y a donc que toi ou le Docteur pour l'avoir laisse trainer, puisque je ne me serais jamais pris le râteau si c'était moi qui l'avais oublié !<br>Frodon et le Doc : (marmonne) Ça c'est pas sur...  
>Mili : (mode psychopathe : mise en route) Vous avez dit quelque chose ?<br>Frodon et le Doc : (paniquent) Non, non! Rien, rien du tout !  
>Mili : (sourire de folle dangereuse) Bien. Donc, je disais que notre bon vieux Docteur n'aurait jamais laisse trainer un truc dans le TARDIS puisqu'il déteste ça, il ne reste que TOI !<br>Doc : (se gratte la tète géné) Euh... Eh ben en fait, ….  
>Frodon : (oubliant toute prudence, il s'énerve) Mais t'es bouchée ma parole ! J'ai rien fait !<br>Mili : (très, très énervée) Comme si j'allais te croire ! (mode psychopathe : on) »

Là dessus, Miliana se jeta sur Frodon dans le but de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ce dernier l'esquiva et commença a courir autour de la console pour la fuir (et accessoirement sauver sa peau). Mili se rattrapa, évitant ainsi de se casser la gueule de façon lamentable, et le poursuivit. Moins de 30 secondes plus tard, Frodon glissa sur un objet non-identifié et essaya de se rattraper a la console. Résultat ? Sa main appuya sur le gros bouton rouge.

…...

Petit moment de pause ou plus rien ne bouge.

…...

Mili : « Pas le bouton rouge ! »

Et sur ces mots, Frodon et elle disparurent devant les yeux ébahis du Docteur.

Doc : « Et dire que c'est moi qui ai oublié le râteau... (petit moment de pause) …. (réalisation) Oh non ! Pas encore ! Pfff, j'espère que cette fois ils ne causeront pas trop de dégâts... »

* * *

><p>Suite au chapitre 1 : Comment gâcher une exécution<p>

Et voilà, le prologue est fini. Sachez que le chapitre 1 est en cours d'écriture, mais (avec de la chance) il sera posté la semaine prochaine.  
>Je vous préviens, les dates de partions seront aléatoires XD, Tout dépendra de quand je fini le chapitre suivant ^^. Mais cette fics contera un nombre indéfini de chapitres (jusqu'à ce que Luffy devienne Roi des pirates en fait)<p>

Une p'tite review? Ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
